


Shower

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is being forced to share a motel room with Katherine when she hears some strange sounds coming from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Elena was sitting on the bed, trying her best to ignore Katherine as she scrolled through her texts. The woman had just suddenly stripped her clothes off right in front of Elena, now leaving her in just her panties. Elena guessed that because they had the same bodies, Katherine figured it wouldn't be weird. However, as Elena allowed her eyes to travel over Katherine's ample cleavage and felt her own panties begin to get wet, she decided it definitely was weird. Finally Katherine went into the bathroom, but only closed the door halfway, meaning Elena could clearly see her in the mirror. She watched as Katherine took her panties off, bending over and giving Elena a view of her perfect ass. She then walked into the shower, the steam descending over her body, blocking Elena's view. Elena bit her lip as she squeezed her thighs together, she was so wet but she knew if she touched herself Katherine would know. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a loud moan come from the bathroom, and frowned. As the steam started to settle she could see that Katherine had one hand on her breast, and her other hand in between her legs.

"Fuck" Elena mumbled, feeling her pussy throb.

Elena leaned back on the bed, trying to get Katherine's naked image out of her mind, but it was no good. She figured that Katherine would be too busy making herself come, that she wouldn't hear Elena masturbating. Elena quickly dipped her hand under her skirt, and pushed her soaked panties out of the way, biting her lip as she pushed a finger inside. God, she was so wet, it wouldn't take much to make her come.

"Someone's a naughty girl" A voice suddenly purred from the foot of the bed.

Elena lifted her head up to see Katherine standing there, hands on hips, water dripping down her chest.

"I...I..." Elena trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry, I'll help you...Elena" Katherine grinned, as she leaned down on the bed, and started to crawl towards her.

A moment later her skirt and panties were gone and Katherine was parting her legs. Elena let out a loud moan when Katherine instantly leaned down and started to eat her out, her tongue pressing into Elena's wet folds.

"Oh, Katherine" Elena sighed, her hands trailing into Katherine's hair.

"So wet" Katherine smirked, as she started to suck on Elena's clit.

"F-fuck. Yes, right there, oh my god" Elena moaned, as she pushed Katherine's face closer to her pussy.

"Harder, yeah like that. I-Katherine! Oh, oooooooo!" Elena cried, as she came onto Katherine's face.

"Well that went better than expected" Katherine stated, licking her lips.


End file.
